The story
by AUSTINWOOOOOO
Summary: This is the first chapter of the story
1. Chapter 1

This is a tayle of a young squid he found love in a hopless place. Our story begins in 1899 right after the vetinam war. Our hero Gavin reterned home after the war, he was gone 8 years and a lot of things has changed. His boyfriend of 10 years left him when he was in china fighting the vietnam war. also whit people invented black people and there where a civle war about it .soon after gavin lannded in the usa he found a buncht of weed smoking hippies who were protesting bout war. So gavin being the red blooded americna hero he is. he got out a rocket launcher and sent those looser weed smoking hippies to hell and then he said "lel" Gvin then got into taki go to aprtemnet he rented from a grumy old man

THE NEXT DAY

YAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWN SAID GAVIN AS HE AWOKE TO A good sunny american freedom day. Gavin hears a knock on his dorr. HE GOS TO anwer it and he was suprised by what he saw it was a blackj man. Gavin had nevr seen a black man before but he thought it looked good. He wanted to taste it coz he thought it would taste like chocolate "Hey dog i am your black neibour who lives across the street" said the annouyms balck man he was staring at gavin. "H-Hi" my name is Gavin" said Gavin"  
the black fella said in a jiffy"my name is Derek henry" 


	2. Chapter 2: beginings

"Hey dog i need to borrow yyour coffe makre machine so i can make cofee you goty that friend?" "Ah yah shore let me just get it" said gavino as he stiubled and grumbled his way across the room. You See gavn has troubles waking up because he has nightmares about the war. I FOUND IT! Said Gavin with reolaf in his perky morning voice Damit i really need to know if this block feller really taste like choloate" thought gavin in his ed " ah i know i will fall iin him with my mouth" fought gavin in his head " hear you go mr henry" said gavin " oops I sliped and fell" said gavin before falling. But gavin dint relise thsat black people where really good at running and Derek dodged his fall bye runninge to his left "ouch my head" said gavino "Hear let me help you" said derek ecstnding his black hand to help Gvin up off the floor Thanks said gavin in a embarrising tone " But i have to ask you, since you have dark skin do you taste like cholate" said gavin innocently " I AM NOT A FuCKING NIGGA NOR AM I A HONKEY I AM NOTHING I AM NO ONE!" Derek screamed while stroming off

somwhere somwere else a young handsome promising aussie cunt got off a boat in america mutterin the words " I need to destroy herick denry" 


	3. Chapter 3:cunt

I kneed to finde the nigga kown as "heric denry" said austin as he stepped of the smelly boat onto the fridom shores off murica. AuStin glanced at the skycrappers aboove notising a odd bill board " KNow way it is hime" screamed austin " Wit a second that is not the cunt herick denry because that man on the billboard is white Austin stared at the bill board trying to locate a name or something but all he could see was the slogan "do you beleave?" " Wierd... That man allmost looks identicle to 'HIM' thought austin to himslef in his head. Austin asked around town if any one had seen a butthurt nigger around No one replied until a bunch of Red neck american nascar fans poped out of mcdonalds. AI yOU AIN SOUND NORMAL SAID THE FATEST OF THE REDNECKS " you wot m8?" said austin? SPEAK INGLISH YOU SCUM OR A YOU A COMMI? THE lead fat red neck maerican fated out of his mouth followed by mumbles and grubles form the other rednecks ... austin didnt say aany thing GrT HIM YELLED ONE OF THE RED aUSTIN PULLED OUT BOMMARANG AND THREW it at the american red necks killing them all except the leader who ducked out of way Ha you missed me you commie sucm now fil the wrath of the moves i learned from waatching wwe, NOW DI-" The lead americans little speech was cut off buy The bommerang coming back and cutting him in half Maybe you should of not been a redneck said austin cooley.

Austin continued his search for the man known is herick denry. then he hit someoneg bye accident "Wach where youre going ya fucking bogen! said austin somwat loud "So sorry said Gavin" "Hey do you no any butthurt niggers around town" Said austin Gavin thought back to the time DEREK yelled at him and thought to him slef "That Derek black man seemand preety hurt in the buttox" "why yes i do fine gentlmen, but yu do not sound american But yoour white. Gavin thought back to his time in the vitnam war adn remembered that the russians where all so white and had funny voices just like the fella he was talking to at htisa moment And he switched to atack mode becaue all of his old friends died by russian hands in the vietnam war. He went to go throw a punch and thought to himslef" THIS IS FOR YPU my friends who died in the vietnam war... Sory i could not save you... Brent" as a tear rolled down his eye cheek. : die you russinad" screamed gavin

STOP! Yelled austin in a booming voice. Stopping gav in his tracks " do i look or smell russian to you?' asked austin. It was true austin did not smell like the devils elixer 'ALCOHOLE" plus he had blonde hair and blue eyes. The cobinastion that Gavins hero loved so much " so sorry my good man. You see i was in the Vietnam war, anyway i tyhink i can help you for youre search" said gav in "Take me to him" said austin anger. "k" sad gavin

(At gavins house some time later) It seems you have to wait for "him" to come back from getting KFC said gav " Ill wait as long as i have to0" said austin then gavin asked a question "so are yo8u friends with "him"" No" austin said stermly. "den how did you meet derek" questin gavin "derek?" aystin said with a quizickly expersion on his face. Before gavino could answer back a car pulled up by Gavin and austin, and a black leg popped put. It was derek henry Hey Gavin- derek stopped in his tracks and notcie the young blonde handsome boy sitting on the pavment next to Gavin " who are yo-" Before derek could finish his niga sentence AUSTIN punched derek in hte face sending him back a couple of feet " HEY WHAT WAS THAT FO-" derek ducked out of the way of Austin boomerang " ILL KILL YOU HERICK DENRY!: SCREAMED austin as he charge at derek with his crocodile knife "Herick denry" derek thouhgt to himself with a rather malice intent in his tone of voice in his head This honkey seem angry, i do not think there is reasoing with him. Thouhgt derek in his head " time to fight" derek thought

Derek then proceeded to shoot kfc buckets out of his finger tips, hitting austin right in the face. Knocking him down " My gabber" Austin said as he proceeded to pull out a can of some sorts. " What is that can? It says "fosters" on it" said derek analazying the situion. as AUStin drank this strange can his wounds begin to heal As DEREK looked on at austin. The bommarang that austin threw before was about to come back at derek, with out him realising it could come back. But then derek dodged the bommarang by sencing it with his afro hair sences. " Darn it!" austin said " I do not want to fight you friend. Herick has done terible things to many people including my self" derek camly spoke " aRE YA FUCKING WITH ME CUNT! YOU ARE HERICK DENRY" said austin angerly. " NO. IM HERICK DENRY" A VOICE boomed across the road. aUSTIN, GAVIN, AND DEREK looked across the road to see a man who looked identical to derek. Except for one feature. His head was upside down 


	4. Chapter 4: Who isw herick denry?

FLASHBLACK

This takes place 5 years before the current story ark. On a warm summer eveing how block fella friend known as derek is at school on his launch brake Derek was a noice 15 year old kid who loved life and all its inhhabitmts. Until that one day when he was so atterly carless. " jee whiZ i sure love life,  
thanks god for making life good" derek thought to himslef while looking at the clouds abouve, while he layed on the school bench so utterley carless " Hey look at this nigger trying to enjoy life" a buch of school yard kids walked up to derek "exuse me friend?" as derek sat up from his bench "Did i fucking stutter you dirty little nignog" the main boy said as he looked angry derek stood up from his bench and went to go talk to this kid But as soon as he got within 1 inch of the main kid of the group trying to harrass him. He got punched in the face " you little fucking black piece of shit. Its your fault that my squid boyfruiend whent to go to war with the russians in china" The main kid explained. derek then replied with "Im sorry but how is that my fault that your squid boyfriend wnet off to war?" " You dont get it do you? Ever since the war started your monkey kind started appearing." the main boy said. " I am sorry i dont follow, do you think the niggers started the war?" derek politley asked

yEah i do ya see what i think happend was youre kind was hiding from the american miltary. So you had to find away to bipass the milatary, so what did you do?  
You started a war" The main booy was very fat and angry. The fact was nom one knows why the war was started " NOW PREPARE YOURE ANGUS BECAUE IMA GOINA FAT YOU!" the boy started to take off his mexican hat and startd to rush this cannbale freak with the intension of braking his arm. But then the boy tripped on his fat and got knoked out. " He3y he defeated our leader lets get him" yelled one of the boys in the group. Derek couldnt remember what happened next but when he awoke he was in the hospital. " Dam i dont remember what happend next but it sure did hurt. What if that edgy fat mexican fella was right about my kind staring the war with the russians? I mean my girlfriend did leave for the war 5 years ago... I miss you vickie"  
dEREK wondered if his icky vikie was alrright while all so pondering if his nigger kind had started the war" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WISH I WASNT A DIRTY NOGGER" screamed derke

"I can arrange that." derek looked to the where he heard the voice, and standing there was a very wierd looking man. He was short and whore a red hat that didnt look quite like a hat butt derek didnt know how else to describe it, with red gloves and red cape "who are you" asked direk " i Am farquaad, but you will call me LORD farquaad" " Okay' Drek said. Then farquaad siad in a menacing tone" I can make you normal, i can make you white"  
derek then jumped in glee and aksed" How!" "pacent my dear nigger" farquaad siad with a menacing smile " Wait whye woulde you help a disgusting worse then mexicans black fucker like me, lord farquaad" derek question "In due time derek, in due time" farquaad repeated. farquaad THEN PROCEEDED TO gibe derek intructions on how to achive white" You must train for 6 days and 6 nihgts and 6 afterboons in the achinent art of things"

So derek trained in the achinent art of things for 6 days and 6 nigths and 6 afterboon, on the moutina of africa. At the end of the 6 night dereks body started to glow whit, amd black on both sides of his body then a exploin was. AS the smoke started to clear he so to figures i smoke. But then 1 of the figures banish.  
What derek saw was a upside down head version of himslef. It stood up and siad " nigger ima get me some kfc, but first im going find where the white woman are,  
but before i do any of that im going rape this nigger who crated me. Nigger dick away" as derek got his anal virginity fucked out of him by, he knew eggzaklty\  
what he created." No i have split my self into two one the right side of me(white) And one the black side of me whos name is herick denry"

END FLASHBACK


	5. Chapter 5: Fight for your life!

"Hello, crackers. I will kill you all and then OUR plan will be completed" Herick said with a menacing tone in his black voice. "I-Its him" Austin cried.  
"You made me permantly butt hurt herick you shall feel my butthurt wrath. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH" Derek screamed while charging at herick. Derek then threw a black powerd punch at herick, but Herick block it with his hands " Nigger i was gonna let you go before you pulled that honkey trick. Now yo8u go bye bye" herick gawked. Herick then shot KFC buckets out of his finger tips, but these bukets had chikens in them. Somewhere off in the distamce Austin was preparing to throw his bommerang at herick but a stary bucket with a chiken in it hit him in the face, and the chiken started to attack his face "Oh no i need to get my rocke-" Gavin was cut off bye a large sound coming from derek. Derek had his mouth wide open and was drawing black engegy from the sapce around him to form a large black ball inside his mouth " Now prepare yourself herick!" derek muffled.

The large ball got even bigger as the sound was deathining. Derek looked down to see that herick was right below him. Herick clenched his fist and punched Derek right in the jaw, exploding the black ball in his mouth and sending Derek flying into gavins house, destroying Gvins house. he then turned his evil gaze to austin who had just managed to get the chiken off of his own face. he went to grab his crocodile knife but was kicked in the face buy herick 'Time for you little boy" Herick said'  
as he turned to gavin" Gavin was frozen in fear thinking to his self about his inamate death " I dont want to die, not like this, not like this" Gavin thought to him self. (Beep beep) Hericks watch whnet off " Hey bitches ima finish you off after i cash my wellfare check. I be black later niggers"

(3 min later) Gavin crawled over to dereks destroyed body in the ruble of his former house, gently nuging Dereks shoulder trying to wake him up, But this was not working. Gavin then proceeded to lean over and whisper in Dereks ear "I need you Derek" Derek then sprung up from the ruble chipper then a chip " Did herick hurt you?"  
Derek asked. Gvin shook his head softly before telling derek where herick was " He said he hat to go cash something called wellfare?... Yes i do beleave it was called welfare. (3MINS LATER) AUstin Awkoe to hear and feel the pitter patter of rain drops that kept falling on his head." Hey how do you know herick denry" Derek questioned "... (Sigh) Fine i will tell you my tale, the tale of AUSTINWOOOOOO


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

As the young lads huddled over gavs destroyed house because Ausrin was about to tell his tayle "When i was a young joey their was a war between the aussies and the drop bear (GASP!) gavin sed "What are "drop bears"" derek questioned. " All in good time friends" said Austin. " Wit a minte, how come iv never heard of this waar" Gavin Aked nicely. " Yeah " derek said. Austin then responded with " Because it happened in australia witch is a small island south west of south city" "Oh that makes sence"  
DEfrek and Gavin said at the same time. ' Now back to my true story. Any way I had a weapon to stopp the drop bears then and there, but a familer black mate told me not to. I asked him why and he said that the aussie cunts and the drop bears would sine a peace treaty, and i beleaved him. But Herick lied to me. The war about to ingolf the universe so i used my weapon killing both the drop bears and my own people ending the last grreat australian war. Making me the last child of australia

A tear rolled down dereks cheek beacuse he was sad. " DOnt cry Derek im here" gavin said as he exstended his arms for a hug. THey began to hug as gavin reached down to grab dDereks willy nut then derek said angryliy ' DONT TOUCH MY WILLY BILLY! " Gavin backed of with sad face. " we have to go before derek gets back. wE arnt powerfule enough to stop him at our current level" derek explained "Were would we go, we cant stay in the sate of texas and the city of arizona" Gavin said.  
"I dont know butt we should focus on getting out of the state of texas and the city of arizona first before we think aboutt were to go and we gotta go fast"  
derek said. Just then gavins tv turnded on and there was a news report and the reporter said " Breaking news 3 new people have been reported to be evil and the police and military have taken action on destroying these men" "Oh my god" Austin screamed. " Thats us" Gavin yelped. " Their is no way herick could of pulled this off. He must be working with a very powerfule white man" derek yelled. The news report all so said " And if any one were seen helping any of these 3 men they would be a enemy of the usa. All so they hit woman. Gavin then screamed kinda " I did naht hit her i did nahht"

"I know were to go" derek said : where" austin said. derek said " there is a place that fights against the usa goverment. ITS called freedum city and its not too far from here" so the mates packed sum fiood and clothes adn got into gavinos car to drive to freedum city. But then the car ran outed of gas on the border of texas OHN NO THE MILTARY ARE HERE WITH TANKS" Gavin said. "Its time to fight " Derek said . Wen the tanks got to the trio they stopped and a small man came out from one of the tanks and siad "introuducinge the genreal of the usa miltary sir clock tower crush. riGht then a man stepped from behinde the clock and said "aRe you not a clock?"

. 


End file.
